Mobile terminal devices or methods for receiving telephone calls and packet-oriented radio signals in a mobile terminal device are currently used in third generation mobile radio terminals among others.
To an increasing extent, mobile terminal devices operated according to standards such as GSM (global system for mobile communications) or UMTS (universal mobile communications system) are not designed for voice telephony alone. Users of such mobile terminal devices wish to be able to use those devices to receive further transmission channels, such as packet-oriented radio signals.
The transmission of items such as video streams at high data transfer rates is a standard feature in third generation mobile radio terminals such as those operated according to the UMTS standard. However, this situation gives rise to two basic problems. On the one hand users are faced with high transmission costs, and on the other capacity bottlenecks arise if for instance too many users call for video streams within a given UMTS radio cell.
So far there are few known mobile terminal devices which enable packet-oriented radio signals to be received at the same time as ensuring accessibility for telephone calls. However, they all consist of two independent units, each being responsible for receiving packet-oriented radio signals or for communicating with the cellular mobile telecommunication system.